


Undertale Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So yeah here it is. Just some fluff and stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I took the Drunk chara idea from the drunk chara tumblr ask blog. It seemed a good idea at the time. And yes Chara can speak wingdings.

"💣︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ♐︎◆︎♍︎🙵♏︎❒︎✏︎✏︎✏︎" Stubbing your toe when you get up in the morning was not the way Chara expected to begin her day. First the unrelenting nightmares, Asriel nearly burning down the 'house' with his attempt to make breakfast, and now a goddamn stubbed toe. "❄︎□︎♎︎♋︎⍓︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎◆︎♍︎🙵" Chara sighed as she limped a little into the 'living room' which was just a dining table, two chairs (One black and red, another blue), and a fireplace with a eternal fire going. "Morning Azzy, what did you attempt to create?" Chara asked as she looked at what appeared to be a mess of charcoal and oil. "Uhh... It was supposed to be blueberry pancakes.... but now its holy pancakes" He said as he grabbed syrup from the cupboard. "Oh, because you burnt the hell out of them?" Chara replied yawning. THIS JOKE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY VINE! VINE! YES WE ARE STILL BARELY BREATHING! "Heh, yep!" He grabs one of the 'holy' pancakes while Chara checks its stats.  
*Holy Pancakes  
*Asriel's Horrible attempt at cooking  
*Heals 0hp  
"Azzy even the void stat system says its horrible" Chara says slightly laughing. Asriel turns around with a small grin. "Well at least I didn't actually burn the house down like the time you tried to make tea. You literally lit the water on fire." He says laughing. Chara flips him off playfully. "Well if you need me I'll be at Chillby's in Underfell if you need me. Peace out Azzy" Chara says as she takes a 'Shortcut' to Underfell leaving Asriel to eat his Charcoal in peace.

Chara appears off in the trees some ways from snowdin. Basic Universal laws state that upon entering a AU to make sure none of the locals see you appearing from a portal. She starts to walk towards Chillby's. "☞︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♓︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎⬥︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎●︎⍓︎✏︎" Chara yells as she continues on her way. Around Asriel she usually keeps her swearing to a minimum and only in wingdings. But out here in Underfell and out of the void, Breathing and swearing are like the same thing, and come just as naturally.

"There you are Inverse. Beginning to think you were avoiding this place." A gruff voice says as she stops with a small smirk. "Heya red! Has it been that long?" Chara says as she turns around revealing a sharp teeth, red eyed, skeleton wearing a black jacket and red undershirt. Underfell Sans or Red as Chara calls him to avoid confusion. Chara on the other hand, is referred to as Inverse. Since more than one Chara had existed in this world. She usually wears a black tank top under a thin black sweatshirt, black sweats and black combat boots 'The better to break HIS teeth with' she said once she was asked about them. "Anyway come on Chills is pretty pissed because he thinks you stopped coming to avoid paying our tab." He says with a smirk. "OUR TAB? Excuse but who racks up the most charges on that tab?" She says feigning being offended. Red laughs abit "Actually toots that would be you. With how much you drink you have tripled the amount of G required to pay off the tab." Chara chuckles and shivers slightly due to the cold. "Here so you dont freeze to death." He says still slightly chuckling as he tosses her his jacket. She puts it on nodding a quick thanks. Red uses a 'shortcut' to take them to Chills.

Obviously pissed at Chara, Chills begins to lecture her about brand loyalty and about paying the dues. Chara nods and sits down. Red's fries eventually come along with Chills relenting and giving Chara a bottle of vodka. "Hey toots pass the salt will ya?" He says as Chara sneakily unscrews the lid just enough... he goes to salt his fries and all the salt promptly falls onto his fries. Chara clears her throat "Get Dunked On." She says smiling and chuckling. Meanwhile red sits there with a face of disbelief. "Fuck you kid." He says. "Besides I like them better this way." He says as he takes a handful of salt and eats it as she laughs louder. "I'm not even slightly buzzed yet but you are still making me laugh like I'm crazy." She says as the door opens behind her. Underfell Papyrus nicknamed Crimson and Underfell Frisk and flowey. Nicknamed Kiddo and weed. Chara's face darkens as she quickly chugs down the vodka. "Well I gotta go. I've got things to do, Azzy to take care of. Bye red see ya tomorrow. Chills put it on my tab please." She goes out the door slightly buzzed trying not to let the memories come flooding in. Of that day. The one day. The 4 hours it took for her world to come crashing down. She glares at the Frisk as she goes outside. Fuck HIM. Fuck the one who killed them all. FUCK INVERSE FRISK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inverse learns about this world's past...

"Hey Red I'm bored..." Chara groans as she lays her head on Grillby's counter, exceptionally drunk. Red looks at her for a minute and laughs. "Alright. So what do you want me to do?" He says with a smirk. Chara thinks for a moment before answering. "Tell me a story. Tell me about the underground's history." She says. Red stiffens for a moment. He sighs "Alright come with me..." He says. He grabs them and uses a 'shortcut' to take them to the outlands of the ruins. To a bed of buttercups stained a crimson red. "Hey isn't this where I was buried?" She asks. Red looks at her bewildered for a moment. "Er I mean the place... I've said I wanted to be buried." She curses her drunken self for letting that slip. "A story... that was what you wanted yes?" Red looks at the bed of flowers. "Okay... let me tell you a story about how we all are doomed..."

A long time ago Humans and Monsters ruled over the Earth. One day a terrible war broke out between the two races. After a long and vicious battle the Humans nearly completely annihilated all monster-kind. The survivors we sealed deep under MT.Ebott. One day many years later... a human fell into the underground. Their name was Chara. Inverse you say you have a brother named Azzy. Well our prince Asriel was sometimes called Azzy by Chara. Anyway as I was saying... Our prince took in the young human. He hid them from the King and Queen as tortured them night and day. His parents never questioned the crimson stained clothes. They just thought that his colors from his sweater was bleeding onto other parts of the fabric. And the human? They never stopped caring about the prince. They let him do it because it brought him joy... and according to them... 'At least in death I can make someone happy.' Eventually the prince became soft and broke down when the human started to die... the human said that it was fine... they told the prince to absorb their soul and cross the barrier... and lay them to rest. So they went to go do it... however on the surface after becoming the god of uber life he was killed by sadistic humans... and the body of the first human fell back into the underground not wanted by humankind. Our queen buried the body right here. And our king in rage banished his wife to the ruins for not watching their son. He decreed the kill or be killed laws and put the official colors of the underground to red and black in memorial to his son. More humans came, they died, Our queen handed over their souls, and baked their corpses into pies which she devoured. Until this human. We dont know how this human will react to everyone but we have HOPE. That they will kill asgore and release us all from this prison...

Chara sat in silence for a moment contemplating everything... this was quite...✋︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎. "Anyway there's your story toots. Hope you enjoyed. Now lets go back to Chillz before he notices we left..." He grabs her arm and uses another 'shortcut' to get them back.

3 hours later  
Thoroughly drunk Chara definitely wouldn't have any memory of what would happen from this point until she blacks out. She pulls up the act menu on Red.  
*Check *Insult  
*Pun *Flirt  
She wobbly moves her hand to Flirt as a line comes to mind. "You know Red *hic* you can keep having fun at chillz *hic* or you can have me~" She says with a drunken smile. Red blushes. "Okay toots that enough booze for you!" He says grabbing the vodka bottle in her hand and looking at the small pile of bottles next to her. "Noooooo... my happy juice... Red *hic* come *hic* on..." She says weakly grabbing for the bottle. "No can do toots you are the most drunk you've ever been." He says smiling at her weak attempt. She weakly flips him off before blacking out. Red scoops her up and takes her to his house and puts her on the couch. "Hey Papyrus, Inverse is going to crash here for a while. She's really drunk." Red grunts as he heads up stairs. "SANS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE HUMAN BUT TWO? THAT'S FUCKING INSANE DAMMIT! WHEN SHE WAKES UP SHE IS OUT OF HERE!" Crimson yells as red collapses on his bed upstairs.   
✋︎■︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ❍︎♋︎🙰□︎❒︎ ♍︎❒︎◆︎⬧︎♒︎ □︎■︎ ❒︎♏︎♎︎✏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♑︎◆︎⍓︎⬧︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎ ⬥︎♓︎■︎♑︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎✏︎ ♒︎♋︎♒︎♋︎ ❖︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎✏︎


	3. Ink!Sans X Ink!Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/10/96/e6/1096e6b1d39bea2229e110e6aa1cd121  
> yeah I 'borrowed' that from a guy on pintrest. Im not going to describe her alot since the art is literally right there.

Gardens are full of radiant beauty. In such a beautiful garden lay a creature covered in ink. The substance for which he was named. He took out a small flute and selected a melody. 'Determination.' He raised the flute to his lips and played the tune beautifully. Hearing footsteps he lowered his flute and smiled. "Heh, you have a strange fascination with that song..." He said with a dash of humor in his voice. A 'Human' with black hair (Previously brown), and blood red eyes stepped into the area of the garden where he was sitting. Her crimson scarf fluttered gently in the breeze of the garden. She wore black 'yoga' pants and was covered in a rainbow of colors most noticeably red and black. On her arm was a tablet and stylus. On her back a huge paintbrush and a small knife. Tied around her waist was a white sweatshirt. "Well it just hits right I suppose Ink." She said plopping down next to him. 'Determination' was a song she had never heard until Ink played it for her on his way back from a trip to the main universe. She instantly loved it. Now Ink uses it as a way to get Chara to come quickly.

"Been taking your vials?" She asked looking at his vials of feelings he kept on the front of his chest. "Heh, yeah mostly." He replied. Chara noticed two vials in particular were lower than usual. "Oh, your bravery and love vials are very low. Whats up got a crush on someone? Error? Blue?" She teased. He tensed up a little. "Uh well its not a m-monster." He said scratching behind his head. "Okay then describe her to me." She said taking her stylus out and turning on her drawing tablet.

"Well she has shoulder length hair. And is about the same size as me." He starts. Chara nods drawing a human like shape and shoulder length hair. "She has a 14 year old's physique. Despite being waaaaaay older." He says both her and Chara giggling. "Okay well that means it a Chara or Frisk. Now to narrow it down to the verse..." She muttered doodling it all down. "She wears a white sweater around her waist and is really artsy..." He says. Chara looks up "Wait a minute..."

"Uh yeah?" Ink asks. Chara looks deep into his eyes. "IS this a prank?" She asks studying him. "Uh... well I mean if you don't feel the same way then yeah..." He says. She looks shocked. "Wait it's me? I thought it was Frisk! She has black hair and fits the build perfectly. And well we should be a great deal older but we don't age like normal humans. Ink what the..." She smiles sadly. "You know that I'm soulless right? And I don't have the miracle of vials full of emotions..." She says in an apologetic tone. Ink looks dismayed. "Oh..." "Well I mean you'll find your 'soulmate' one day. It's probably not me though. But keep looking. You and blue have good chemistry!" She teases patting him on the head and walking away. "yeah... no problem Chara." He mutters as the silence of the garden consumes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is asking a lot. But can I get Inverse!Chara fanart with her wearing Red's jacket. Like I really really want some. It would mean a lot. Anyway. See y'all tomorrow when she goes and introduces Red to the other AU including (Drumroll megalovania intensifies) The void, and classic Undertale. Charisk warning. Just not with mine.  
> =)


End file.
